Everywhere
by MilaDreamer
Summary: What matters most? Following what your heart tells you, or following what others tell you your heart should feel? ONE-SHOT for ChristyHolmes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch, South Park or its characters, Marty Tweak, nor Christy Morejon. (Sadly, sighs) **

**I do however, own Clara Hodgkiss. Who you will sometime feel more comfortable with her in the future, as I introduce her more often.  
**

**'Everywhere' belongs to Michelle Branch, South Park belongs to the sexy Trey and Matt. Marty and Christy belong to the one and only _ChristyWinchester101_! **

* * *

_Turn it inside out so I can see _  
_The part of you that's drifting over me _  
_And when I wake you're never there _  
_But when I sleep you're everywhere _  
_You're everywhere _

_Just tell me how I got this far _  
_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _  
_'Cause every time I look _  
_You're never there _  
_And every time I sleep _  
_You're always there _

* * *

"Alright girls, let's take it from the top!" Sally exclaimed, holding one hand on her hip; another with her hand high up in the air with that green and white pom pom.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Wendy shouted. And began to lead us.

Okay, Marty. Get this right. Get in line. Cartwheel diagonally across the field. Right foot, left hip, one, two. Lean forward, catch Bebe. Throw poms poms, wink, jump u-

"MARTY! How many times do I have to fucking tell you? First, it's jump up, then you wink. What don't you understand?" Sally shouted, all-up-in-my-face. "AND PUT YOU HAIR UP, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR UGLY CURLS!"

I groaned. How many times were we suppose to do this routine? We've practiced it for two weeks now, and all of us were doing really well. But, no. With Sally, everything had to be extremely perfect. Like we were those new edition of cheer leading Barbies, that just had to be improved and even more in stock than the old ones. We didn't even have much girls on the team. Much to my dismay, that wasn't an excuse. Sally, as captain had all the rights to make sure we were doing every single step in pace, every smile flawless, and most importantly; the everyday checkup of perfection.

I didn't like cheer leading. Who the hell would? It's all about dancing, and acting snobby around the art freaks, or the band geeks. The real purpose of the exercise is actually having fun, but no one does. This century has turned everything in competition. No one had time for fun and games. Everything had to be in perfect order, you had to lose this and this amount of weight. Your hair has to be in a ponytail at all times. Never become friends with the opposed team when competing. And always act as sexy as possible.

All that matters in my clique is who was better-looking, and who past third base first. Us popular girls try to stay in popularity mode, even getting caught once with an outcast would lead to permanent banishment from the squad. It went to an extent, that one glance at a nerd would get me into one of those replacement cheerleader. And as much as I hated cheerleading, I'd rather be in action than sit on my ass all period long.

* * *

Finally. Practice is over for today. Today's practice was even more exhausting because of Sally's random nuke exploding at me. I really never got her, anyway. It always seemed as though she hated me more than everyone else. Like, out of everyone in our squad I was the one to pick on. And of course, if she didn't have the privilege to kick me off the team I'd beat her sorry ass into yesterday. But, I couldn't. The risk would be too great.

As I picked up my bags from the bleachers, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. Lord forbid, if it was Sally..

"Hey, Marty," a voice greeted. I turned around to find a particular brunet smile at me. Clyde? What the heck was he doing waiting for me after practice?

"Oh, hey." I replied. Quickly gathering my stuff, and walking towards the door to the changing room. Clyde swiftly followed. Opened the door for me, even. What was up with him today? His manners were never so great.

"What's up with you, today?" I finally asked. Seriously, it was bothering me.

"I need to talk to you." He confessed.

"Hold your thought, I have to go to get changed." I pointed to the locker room. He nodded and I raced into the room and into a stall. I was out in about five minutes.

"Shoot." I said.

"It's about Tweek, I think he's getting a little nervous around girls now." My best friend chuckled.

Aw, my little Tweek? He was finally settling for the right girl, I suppose? If so, I'd want to have a little talk with her. Tweek is kind of, special. But, hey. I'm special too. We're cousins, and so it's normal to get a little over-protective of him at times. Well, more than 'at times.'

"Your friends are kind of.. Disturbing him. I don't know, I think you should talk to them." He continued.

"Um, yeah. I think I should." I scratched my arm, what the hell? What did my friends have to do with anything?

"So, how are things going along?"

"In cheer leading? Awful."

"I know you despise it."

I nudged him with my elbow. Clyde was probably one of the few who actually knew about hating being a cheerleader.

"Maybe you should give something else a try?" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, he had no idea of how hard things could get in girl world.

"We'll see, but I gotta bounce. Meeting Tweekers so we can do homework together." I remembered.

"Catch you later," Clyde gave me the two thumbs up.

* * *

As the minutes went by, I still waited for Tweek to meet me in front of our school. What the hell was taking him so long? He was usually always on time. We'd done this plenty times before, and suddenly he decides not to come. I was sure something was up.

Before I knew it, I was facing the halls. Watching a bunch of my squad cornering someone. The fuck was going on?

"What's going on?" Suddenly burst out of my mouth. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Martina. Come to pick up your faggy cousin?" Red peeped.

Clueless as can be, cutting in through the crowd I see Tweek. Pulling his hair tighter than usual, glancing all over the place as in saying; "When is the torture going to end?" and "WHY ARE THE GNOMES FOLLOWING ME?"

"Maybe you should give him a haircut, Marty." Sally jumped in. "Maybe then girls would actually give him a second glance."

I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded like a volcano as its final blow. "THE FUCK IS THIS, GUYS? TWEEK IS MY FUCKING COUSIN. AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO TEASE HIM LIKE THAT? HE HAS OCD, YOU CUN-"

"Uh, _ngh_ Marty. GAH. Marty! I can handle this!" Tweek interrupted.

"Not now, Tweek. Anyways, UNLIKE YOU GUYS, HE HAS A HEART. HE ISN'T SENSELESS AND DOESN'T ONLY CARE WHO THE FUCK HAS THE BIGGEST BOOBS OR THE CLEANER NAIL BUDS. SCREW YOU ALL."

Grabbing Tweek by the arm, I gave every one of the girl's a look and before I could even leave. Sally reminded, "In case you haven't noticed, you're off the team."

"Hah, oh no. Don't worry, I quit myself."

Tweek and I bolted in a hurry, running from any more insults to come out people's mouths.

* * *

The audience clapped. The band geeks clapped. Even the teachers clapped. For me.

I couldn't believe it, here I was. Standing in front of a group of people, feeling nauseous after just playing a cello sonata.

I decided to play the cello after the whole mishap with the girls. They finally apologized- even Sally and Red. I honestly didn't feel like going back anymore. Everything happens for a reason, I guess. We're all friends again, though.

Because here I am. Trying to get in the habit of all this applause. Trying to get in the habit of former cello members and music teachers telling me that I have charisma, that I should have started playing a long time ago. As far as my old clique would've known, they don't know anything.

"That was just, utterly amazing.. Uh.." The official band teacher said. "..Martina Tweak, is it?"

"It's Marty," I corrected, half-smiling.

"Well, Marty. I'm sure all of us would be glad to have you in the club." The woman assured, glancing around the room notifying that it was all of them who really wanted me to join.

"I'd be glad to join!" I was a little to excited, but looking forward to something new was the only natural reaction.

* * *

"So you finally realized that cheer leading wasn't for you?" Clyde asked, putting an arm around me.

I quickly brushed it off, grinning. "Yep. All thanks to you, you made me think about what you said."

My friend made a pout face, like brushing off his arm on my shoulder was a rude thing to do. Maybe it was..

"Do you know how you should repay, Mr. Donovan?" He asked, obviously hinting joke yet seriousness in his tone. Clyde's face getting closer to mine.

"I don't know, how should I repay Mr. Donovan after making me realize my true passion?" I replied back in question, my face going more towards his.

He suddenly put his finger on my mouth, "Let me take you out."

I giggled, "I could arrange that."

We both nudged each other with our elbows, and started laughing. I'd come to realize that Clyde was really there for me all along.

"SO, I HEARD THIS GIRL MILA, HAS BEEN BEST FRIENDS WITH ANOTHER GIRL NAMED CHRISTY, FOR A MONTH!" I heard a girl randomly say. Turning around, noticing it was Christy Morejon. Talking to her friend Clara.

"Oh, I see? Yeah, I've heard that too! Well, whoever they are. I'm sure they're the best of friends! Happy Anniversary to THEM." Clara smiled.

"Yep! Happy Anniversary to Mila and Christy." Christy replied.

"Are they gay for each other or something?" Clyde got in.

"Clyde!" I hissed, I knew they weren't. I heard them from somewhere, these writers or something. One of them wanted to be a paranormal investigator. Another a best-selling romance novelist.

"Are not!" Christy and Clara both replied, in a very mocked tone.

We all suddenly started laughing. So much for them being pissed at Clyde.

"Who are they exactly?" I asked, suddenly.

Christy and Clara both exchanged looks and winked.

* * *

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone

* * *

_

**Authour's note: Okay, guys. Well, this is the first story I'm posting up on fanfiction. So, cut me some slack. I know it's kind of tacky.**

**This one-shot is for, and dedicated to _ChristyWinchester101_. I love you! x **

**Review, please! I'd love to know your opinions. *Smiles big* **


End file.
